


Comfort

by LesbianChilli



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Anger, Cheating, Comfort, Embarrassing, F/F, Fluff, Freak out, Hizzie - Freeform, Jealous, Lizzie is a good person, Love, Panic Attack, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianChilli/pseuds/LesbianChilli
Summary: Hope is getting nowhere with Landon, after a massive fight Hope starts to freak out. The only person that can calm her down is away with her sister.Or what happens when Lizzie returns?





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> You wanted more Hizzie so here it is folks! 😄😄
> 
> Name change, used to be OneshotWonder101

“Okay Hope so now I’m the bad guy!”. Landon and Hope have been fighting for a while now. Their relationship has been deteriorating for a long time. 

After Landon found out that Hope lied to him, he needed space. However he agreed to get back with Hope because he missed her. The relationship hasn’t been the same since.

It was easy, as soon as anything went wrong for Landon. He brought up the lies and Hope is growing tired of apologising for protected him.

“You’re the one that lied to me!” Landon waves his hands in the air in anger walking from his bed to the middle of the room to confront the girl. “Oh throw that in my face again why don’t you! How many times do I have to apologise before you stop using it against me?!” She storms up to him pointing her finger in his face. “I will never forgive you!” That was the last straw. It hit Hope where it hurt most. Her heart. The pain sank in. She never ever wanted to hurt anyone only protect them. She couldn’t take it anymore. So she just ran. Ran away from him, out the school and towards the woods with tears streaming from her eyes. 

“We’re back!” Lizzie called from the entrance hall of the school while dropping her four bags on the floor. Grin wide. No one in the surrounding area even attempted to look towards the door at Lizzie Saltzman being extra for the millionth time. She turned to Josie. “I’m so glad we are back, don’t get me wrong seeing mum was great but dad promised to teach me how to drive this month.” She started clapping in excitement. Josie was too busy typing on her phone. So Lizzie decided to peer over her sisters shoulder and investigate why the girl wasn’t paying attention to her. She was texting Penelope. She saw a lot of Xs and rolled her eyes and the cutsy texts. 

“Jo?” Lizzie dragged out in order to get Josie to talk to her. But Josie didn’t look at her she looked past her sister and towards the stairs. “What the hell do you think happened there?” Concern was spread all over her face. Lizzie quickly turned her head to see a very pissed off Landon storming down the stairs ready to walk out of the school. The blondes first thought went straight to Hope. The girl wasn’t with him, she always was. Well either him or herself. She knows something was wrong. She knew about the fights and how hurt Hope was getting because the only one Hope thought she could confide in was Lizzie. Rage filled the girl and her sister saw it. “Lizzie don-“ it was too late she stomped towards the Phoenix.

“What the fuck have you done this time hobbit?!” Landon stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn’t bring his eyes to hers knowing how angry she was. “Well explain? Where is she?” Lizzie voices softened knowing she wouldn’t be getting anywhere with yelling. “She left okay. We got in a fight and left. Mg just told me that she went crying into the woods so I’m going to look for her”. Lizzie’s heart started to hurt at the thought that Hope was crying. Rage started to fill her again knowing that he was the reason why. Landon went to move around her. But the blonde grabbed him with force. “You’ve. Done. Enough.” Then without a word she turned and walked away from him and out the door. Leaving Josie to get the bags.

Hope was panicking. Her mind was running wild. She couldn’t take it anymore. She was passing from tree to tree. Her hands held her head to try and stop her from thinking about all the bad things. She couldn’t control it, the ground started to shake. The pieces of branch and twig started to lift up. So she let it out. Screaming as loud as she could before slumping down a tree and curling into a ball. She couldn’t cope. The only person who could calm her down was Lizzie, but she wasn’t here. She had gone on a trip with Josie to see her mum about the merge and hadn’t heard back from her for hours. They had been texting no stop for the entire time Lizzie was away.

“H-hope?” She saw the girl and it broke her heart. Hope clearly in pain. Her eyes tearing up at the sight of someone she cared about being in so much pain. Upon no answer she ran over to the auburn haired girl and rapped her arms around her. “Hey, hey it’s me. I’m here.” At this Hope lifter her head and locked eyes with the other girl. Reading the concern in Lizzies eyes. She could see the care. 

Rage filled Lizzie again seeing how upset Hope was. “I’m going to kill that ash-hole!”. This made hope chuckle through the tears. Even at the worst time Lizzie found a way to make her smile. “No it’s okay it’s my fault for lying to him.” Lizzie grabbed the girls hands before pulling her towards her self in the attempt to make Hope really look at her. “Don’t you dare say that. It’s his fault. So what you lied to him, mum and dad lied to me but you don’t see me using it against them every five minutes. You don’t deserve this! You where trying to protect him. That’s what you do you protect the ones you love no matter what.” Hope couldn’t believe what she was hearing. A blush start to creep up her cheeks. She had to look away so that Lizzie wouldn’t catch it and she’d get embarrassed. Lizzie thought Hope didn’t believe her so she moved her left and to the girls chin and made the auburn haired girl in the eye so she could continue.

“You are the most loving, considerate person I know and I have Josie for a sister. He doesn’t see that, he doesn’t see how beautiful a person you are. Not just as a person. You are so incredibly beautiful that every time I look at you my knees start to cave in. That smile I see only makes me want to smile for the rest of the week. And god that body, I mean how does anyone look that good in poly-“ Hope couldn’t take the complements anymore. She never knew Lizzie felt that way about her. She was saying all these great things and it was embarrassing her. No one has ever said all this and she didn’t like it. The only thing she could think of to shut the girl up was to kiss her.

Hope serged forward and caught Lizzie by surprise. Her eyes widened. Hope didn’t feel her kiss back and was about to pull away until she felt Lizzie rap her arms around Hopes neck and pull her towards her into the blondes imbrace. The kiss deepened and Hope growled into the kiss before pulling away. Her eyes turned yellow with lust. Lizzie could see that. Hope started to worry that Lizzie was going to get scared of her. But all Lizzie did was smirk,her eyes darkened before she pounced on top of the tribrid, crashing their bodies together as they fell onto the forest floor and starting to kiss down Hopes neck. 

Hope was moaning in delight at the feel of Lizzie sloppily kissing her neck. Lizzie started to bite down on the skin earring her a deep moan. Purple marks appeared down hopes neck as she worked her way towards Hopes collar bone. Undowing the top button of Hopes school shirt. She continued to unbutton the shirt until it was thrown aside on the floor beside the two girls. She sat back at the disliking of Hope to take in the site. “Wow” Lizzie became red. “Did I say that out loud?..” before giggling, Hope also giggled and pulled the girl back down to her body.

Lizzie didn’t waist anymore time in kissing over the exposed part of Hopes chest. Hope was growing tired of Lizzies teasing kisses and moved her hand behind her back to undo her bra. In one swift move she unclasped it, moved Lizzie away and throwing it off over to her shirt and then pulling the girl down once again. Lizzie was going crazy at the site of the perky breasts infront of her. She couldn’t help herself before taking a nipple onto her mouth. Hope was moaning like mad as her hips start to buck into Lizzies. She was wet to say the least and needed the friction between them to satisfy her hunger. “Lizzie...” Hope moaned out as the blonde switched to the other side.

She then began to lower her mouth down to the bottom of Hopes stomach. She unzipped Hopes trousers getting rid of them as quickly as possible. She again pulled back looking into the tribids eyes for consent to go further. Hope nodded with a blush knowing how wet she was. Lizzie moves her hand down between Hopes legs, gasping when she felt the girls dripping slit behind the red lacy underwear Hope was wearing. She was tempted to ask if Hope wore them especially for her. But knew not to ruin the moment. After teasing her for a while Hope began to get hot “please...” lizzies locked eyes with the pulsing wolf inside of Hope.

“Please what?...” Lizzie seductively said so innocently.

“Lizzie!” 

“Baby I asked you a question” Hope could have easily cum from from what Lizzie was saying alone. Lizzie removed her fingers. “I’m not going to continue until you tell me what you want.” With a groan Hope answered. “P-please t-touch me” she was practically whining. Lizzie obliged And pulled down Hopes underwear quickly and started rubbing her fingers in between Hopes slit. She circled Hopes clit while Hope bucked her hips frantically. “More...” Hope needed more, more of Lizzie. 

Lizzies fingers slowly moved down towards the opening of her slit. She inserted one finger easily before pumping it in and out at a rapid pace. Hope still wasn’t satisfied and Lizzie added two more fingers and it still wasn’t enough. Hope was close but needed more to push her over the edge. Lizzie knew exactly how to help.

She leaned her head forward and took Hopes clit into her mouth sucking it. “Oh my god!” Hope shouted into the abandoned woods, she knew she was about to blow. Lizzie gave one more suck before Hope came screaming her name into Lizzies mouth. Lizzie lapped her up happily, smiling to her self being the first to pleasure Hope Mikealson. 

Lizzie moves up Hopes body who was still getting down from her high. Resting on Hopes chest smirking away. “Who knew the big bad tribrid could come undone by me”

“Shut up or you will never get to do that again” Hope breathing heavily slapped her arm and looked up at the other girl.

“Who said I wanted too?”

“Please I can read it on your face Saltzman, you liked it”

“I don’t know I heared Lilly likes girls...” Hope knew she was teasing but it made her jealous. Her eyes turned yellow once again and she moved her body up to quickly peck the girl before pulling back. “You’re mine!”

“All yours baby”

“Say it again”hope growled as she pushed Lizzie onto her back and climbed on top grinding her hips into the blonde waiting for her answer. With a moan Lizzie lustfully said “all yours”. With that Hope ripped of the girls shirt.

It’s good to say Hope and Landon were definitely broken up.


End file.
